


Bad Girl

by w0nheaux



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0nheaux/pseuds/w0nheaux
Summary: a one shot songfic based on Wonho's 'No Mercy' performance of Bumkey's "Bad Girl".originally posted on my tumblr. in the two years since i have originally posted it, i have made a few slight changes.





	Bad Girl

_Yeah let me tell you_  
_about this one girl I know_  
_She’s a bad girl (Bad girl)_  


You hadn’t been paying much attention to who was on the stage until you heard those familiar words. You had been sitting at the bar, your back to the audience and nursing a whiskey sour when someone’s honey vocals made you look up. Although the stage was dimly lit, you could see his outline and features quite clearly. There was something about the way he coddled the microphone in his hands. Maybe it was the way he held the mic as he swayed to the music or something in the way his lips just barely touched the grates as he was singing. Something about the action, though, was downright erotic. The stage lights brighten and you immediately lock eyes with him as he takes his hand and brushes his hair back. He winks at you as you ease from your bar stool and make your way to the seats nearest the stage. His rendition of your favorite song is slightly different, as the usual rap verse is replaced with his velvet vocals…

_You lay next to me like my lover_  
_We are only together until tomorrow morning_  
_You don’t show a bit of uncomfortable-ness_  


You take the seat directly front and center of the stage as you take a long sip of your drink. You bat your eyes at the singer on the stage as he takes his body waves against the mic stand. You unbutton your stole and let it fall to your waist in the chair and he eases into the next verse and the music picks up…

_Baby, you are my queen…_

Without breaking from his stare, you place your drink on the table removes your gloves. Taking your bosom in your hands as you bite your lip, you watch as he lifts his shirt giving you a perfect view of his defined abdomen. His hand travels down to firmly grab the growing bulge in his pants. At the sight of that you sharply inhale and raise your dress over your garters and widen your legs to give him full view of the fact you’re not wearing any panties. To the horns in the backing track, you bring your hand to your lower lips and slip a finger between…

_You are so bad girl_  
_Oh bad girl_  
_I am addicted to you_  



End file.
